Little Frisk and the Punnies
by Monika Vera Forest
Summary: An AU in which the monsters were never imprisoned in the underground and Sans works as a Physics teacher at the school Frisk goes to. Little by little, he starts noticing that Frisk isn't exactly alright and that sometimes they show up to school with weird injuries that they just explain as "falling". On the other hand, the reader is a neighbour to Frisk and more than aware of thei


Sans' gaze kept nervously shifting from the clock on the wall to the one on the bottom right corner of his computer screen, both of them informing that it was five minutes past eight o'clock in the morning. Too early of an hour for a self-respecting skeleton to be awake, that's for sure, but over the course of a few years, Sans had grown accustomed to waking up early. Besides, he loved his job, even though the salary of a teacher wasn't exactly something to brag about.

His eyes finally broke away from the clock to clock trajectory as the door to the teacher's room was pushed open and Toriel waltzed in, humming a soft tune. Sans' grin grew at the sight of his friend and Toriel gifted him a smile, before taking a seat on the sofa beneath the window.

"Nervous?" she asked, glancing outside. The sun was high up in the sky despite the early hour and the autumn day was oddly warm for what it was. Despite the news man in the early morning news having warned people of an upcoming rainstorm, it didn't look like there was reason for concern.

"I suppose. I've never led a class before…" Sans shrugged in response, eyes falling back onto the clock and a small sigh escaping him.

"I'm sure they're going to love you, Sans, you shouldn't worry so much," Toriel raised her eyes to Sans once more, smiling reassuringly. The skeleton had been teaching for a few years already, yes, but this year he had accepted to be a class teacher to a bunch of sixth graders who's old teacher left on maternal leave.

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's the responsibility," Sans replied simply. Toriel knew well enough that it was the one thing he wasn't so great with. Being responsible. He started making the tests for the students a night prior and fixing them usually took a long time- sometimes complaints were heard here and there, but since all the kids loved Sans it hadn't really gotten out of hand yet.

Toriel, however, constantly found herself worrying over the fact. She had tried to help Sans as much as she could, but there was only so little she could do.

Sensing the uncomfortable shift in the atmosphere and it being almost time for him to leave for class anyway, Sans got up, walking up to Toriel and giving her a hug, before departing for a trek along the student-filled hallways, none of them looking too happy to be back in school.

Saying hello back to anyone who bothered to greet him despite their eight am grogginess, Sans pushed his way to his physics class, which in itself was quite a mess. Opening the door (it needed a harder push as there wasn't much of a gap between it and the floor ), he stepped into the room just as the bell rang, eyes moving over his new students, who were all sitting neatly behind their tables to his surprise.

Maybe they could keep him on track, Sans mused to himself with a smirk as he stepped up on the little platform in front of the blackboard. He was a bit too short to reach the higher parts of the blackboard and sometimes he simply had to utilize all the space, so he had the platform installed.

"Well, hello class," he scanned the students again and then turned to the board as several hello's rang out in response.

"So as you probably know, my name's Sans," he states, writing his name on the board, which resulted in silent murmurs of "poor guy, his handwriting looks like comic sans", however he chose to ignore them. "And I'll be your class and physics teacher! Any objections?" he asked, leaning his back against the blackboard and smirking to the class.

Seeing as there was relative silence, Sans nodded in approval and got to digging around through his drawer, eventually pulling out a folder of papers. He really needed to start arranging stuff… "We won't be jumping right into work on the first day," he said, walking around the class and distributing the worksheets, "I feel all of you would hate me if we did." He gave the class a playful wink when finished.

"So since this is my first time actually leading a class, i'd like you to fill out these sheets so I'd get to know more about you. Tibia friends we need to know each other, eh?" the class was filled with snorts and groans alike.

Taking a seat behind his computer, Sans let the class work in silence, only to be approached by one of his students who tapped him on his shoulder. Turning around with his chair, Sans threw one of his legs over the other. "What's up kiddo?" he asked, watching the kid set down their tablet that they had been holding tightly to their chest and typing away.

'My name is Frisk- I just wanted to tell you that I'm mute' it read.

Sans nodded his understandings and quickly signed in response; 'I'll keep that in mind, thanks for telling me, Frisk.' They seemed pretty surprised, but also happy to know that Sans could sign- for the skeleton, it simply brought back memories…

'If you need any help, even outside my class, come to me, right?' Sans added with a kind smile, watching Frisk nod their head with such vigour that their hair bounced up and down, creating a mess. Pushing their bangs out of the way, Frisk darted back to their seat, making Sans chuckle. What a cute kid.

He proceeded the lesson with letting everyone introduce themselves. It went rather smoothly and the kids were incredibly interested in Sans after he told them that he had once worked with the royal scientist of the monsters. Questions kept coming his way, and to most he could only reply with "that's confidential, kid". Everyone seemed to be taken by their new teacher, and who could blame them? Sans was certainly great with kids, especially after having raised Papyrus on his own.

The bell rang to signal the end of their Q&A, and several groans spread around the class. They weren't too keen on continuing on to more boring lessons with far more boring teachers.

" Hey, next time we're gonna do hardcore physics, kay? So don't count on every lesson being so carefree!" he called to the class after they had slowly started dragging themselves out of the door. His words only resulted in more groaning.

'Sans?' he saw Frisk signing to him and he quickly signed 'Wassup?' back.

However, he was more than surprised when they walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Sans didn't even get a word in,as as soon as he was released from the impromptu hug, Frisk turned and ran.

"Heh, take care, kid!" he called after them.

For the first time in a long while, Frisk had a smile on their face as they jumped in the puddles on their hole-riddled home path. The looming rainclouds were still far behind them and Frisk allowed themselves to feel like they didn't have a worry in the world.

Entering their little, mess of a garden, Frisk chose to ignore the piled of garbage that their mother had stored there for god knows what. She wasn't exactly… in her right mind, and Frisk had realized this long ago. It wasn't easy to live with her. Still, they did their best.

The red car of their mother was in the driveway as usual, and Frisk sighed a little, not exactly excited to see their mother. But perhaps… with the day already going so well… today wouldn't be so horrible? They could only hope as they reached for the door handle and pulled… only to find the door locked.

Frisk frowned and knocked on the wood, receiving no response. Their mother didn't trust them with keys to the house, because "You never know which of your horrible friends you can drag over". She simply wasn't too accepting of the monsters that Frisk was friends with.

With a tiny sigh, Frisk sat down in front of the door, hugging their knees to their chest. Perhaps their mother was out talking to a neighbour and locked the door out of habit? It definitely didn't have anything to do with not wanting to let Frisk in… like all the other times…

As Frisk's luck had it's way of making the sun from their days disappear, the rain clouds caught up to them and the rain started pouring down.

"Frisk?"

They raised their head from their knees, eyes locking with a pair of kind ones and a sigh of relief leaving their lips.

"Frisk, darling, did she lock you out again? Come on, let's get you inside," the woman murmured, taking Frisk's bag and then their hand as she led them next door to her own house.

Frisk had been her neighbour for a while now, and she found herself looking after the kid more often than their mother. She often found them locked outside or just hiding somewhere away from their house with an injury that they never wanted to explain. Of course she knew it was their mother, but she didn't want to press the matter. So instead, she decided that she'd take care of them. Secretly, they had transported half of their clothes and belongings to her place, seeing as they ended up staying overnight more and more often, every time another mystery injury appeared or whenever their mother simply went out for a week, leaving Frisk untended.

She really hoped this was another one of these weeks. Those were when Frisk was the happiest, getting to spend a whole week in her company, getting warm breakfast pancakes and delicious dinners with lots of dessert. She really loved spoiling the kid and over the course of the few years that the two had been neighbours, she felt more and more responsible for them.

Unlocking her door and ushering a drenched Frisk inside, she was quick to kick off her shoes and hang her coat away. "Sweetie, you know my number and where the spare key is, don't hesitate to come here whenever you need," she said, ruffling their hair, at which they pouted and signed 'Sorry'.

"I'm not mad at you, just worried," she replied, guiding Frisk into the spacious living room.

They had always loved her house. Despite being a lawyer, her true passion was for arts, and it really showed in her house. The walls were covered in paintings of landscapes, all made by her and a white, grand piano stood in the center of the room. Frisk adored listening to her play.

However, that wasn't her main concern now, as she led Frisk to the bathroom. "Take a nice hot bath, I'll get you some dry clothes and make lunch, okay?"

They nodded, already working on turning on the warm water. Having achieved their desired temperature, they turned to her and signed; 'You looks tired. Are you okay?'

It was when that oh so familiar smirk crossed her expression, did Frisk preemptively groan. "Water you talking about, Frisk, I'm perfectly fine," she replied with a wink and a grin only a villain could pull off.  
'Mum, no!' they signed quickly, already pushing her out of the bathroom and shutting the door dramatically. Her laughter could still be heard on the other side and they sighed, glancing at the door.

God know if she ever met Sans, Frisk would be… oddly happy.


End file.
